Mountain crazy
by itriedsohard
Summary: When Hudmels rented a cabin on mountain Kurt expected there wouldn't be anything interesting without friends, but when he meets one group of boys will they change his views about the mountain. Will he get a boyfriend from this trip?
1. Chapter 1

It was typical day, to cold if you asked Kurt Hummel. But what can he expect at the end of December. The city was covered in snow that had fallen the previous night and covered all the Ohio. Still it wasn't enough to prevent Hudmels from going to their cabin in mountain that they had rented 2 months in advance.

It was morning, barely 7 o'clock. They had already packed all they needed and were ready to go, just waiting for Burt to do the last minute checking on the car even though he had already established everything was fine.

It was a five hour drive and they made only one stop at the beging because somebody (aka Finn) had forgotten to go to toilet before they left the house. Apart from that there wasn't any other problems. Even though Kurt didn't want to go in the first place he was relatively quiet, although it was all Burt's doing. He had asked Finn to give him Kurt's favourite CD so he would sing along every song and wouldn't have time to argue. He knew his boy pretty good if you asked him.

It was barely 12 when they parked the car in front of the cabin. They got outside, the fresh air instantly hit them. It was like breathing for the first time. When you live in city you forget how the fresh air filled your lungs, but here, it was different. They were surrounded by all kinds of humongous trees, some that were old and some that were planted relatively recent. There wasn't any constructed road so it gave it that old look, old times when there wasnt any technology and people lived more peaceful life, unlike nowadays when everybody is in a hurry. And even more, the snow that was now falling more intensely than before, gave the mountain that magical sent. Like a fairly tale.

Burt and Carol took a walk to find a man who was in charge of giving them the key. In the mean time, Finn and Kurt were supposed to unload everything from the car and to put it at cabins porch.

"Man, you could help me you know? Burt and mom told us both to do it." Finn whined carrying one of the heavier bags.

"Fine, fine" huffed Kurt.

Having two people do the job made it faster and soon they finished. So the next thing they did was sit down at wooden chair that was on the porch.  
"What do you think we should do next?" Finn asked checking for the second time if there was any WiFi, no any luck this time either, "Maybe we should explore. My legs are numb from that ride."  
"Yeah, okay. We should probably leave a message so they don't worry," said Kurt scribbling down a note and puting it on the near by bag.

They decided to go the other way from where Burt and Carol went.  
It was 5 minutes of their walk when Kurt felt something hit him in the arm. Turning around he saw Finn making snowball and titter.

"Oh no you didn't. I know you just didn't."

"I definitely did brotha. What are you going to do about it?" Finn challenged big grin plastered over his face, he was like a little child who new it did something he shouldn't have but was funny all the same.  
"It's on Finnjamin."  
Running and aiming one at other they didn't even realized that they were farther away from the cabin.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Turning around they saw 5 boys looking at them with interest.  
Having introduce themselves properly they found out that the boys were here on vacation with their school Dalton. They were staying in the houses that weren't lockated that far away from where they were standing now. The row of houses was just easily seen, 20 meters a head of them. The boys presented themselves as Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Mark, but said that there were more of them, currently who knows where.

After awhile of chit chatting Finn and Kurt decided that they should probably go back to their own cabin but promised they would be back latter to hang out with the boys. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back they could see that Carole and Burt were already there and had already brought everything inside.  
The inside of the cabin was nothing much but at the same time it couldn't be more perfect. Finn exclaimed when he saw big TV hanging from the wall. He sat down and surfed through channels not even bothering to do the tour of the house or even to unpack his things.  
Hah I get to pick the better bed- thought Kurt.

Almost everything in the cabin was made from wood, and if there weren't any electronics like tv or dishwasher it would be like old times. The cabin consisted of living room and dining room that were combined in one, kitchen that looked modern, there were big glass door that led to the other side of woods. Everything was done with stile but all that couldn't improve that there was onely one bathroom witch Kurt found not practical. The dining room table was big enough for six people. There was also bookshelf that had a couple of books in it. He checked out a couple of them and made a mental note to read one which description captured his attention the most.

There was wooden stairs that lead to two bedrooms that were located on the first floor. Kurt heard giggling coming from one room so he just went for the other one, knowing that Burt and Carole were in that one were giggling was coming from.

The room he and Finn would be sharing for the next couple of days was simple. Beds were the same but one was nearer the window so Kurt picked the other one so that if the wind blows it wouldn't bother him as much. There was also big wooden table, sofa and closest. First he put the lap top on table, and unpacked everything else, placing all his stuff so it felt a little bit like home. His clothes made up more than three quarters of the closet but Finn wouldn't mind.

Kurt send a message to Mercedes, to let her know they were in the middle of no where, wishing they could hang out in the Lima bean.

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew it was 5pm and Finn was calling him for early dinner.

"Let's go dude, we promised Jeff that we are going to come back." said Finn.

While they were eating Finn filled Burt and Carol about boys from Dalton. They agreed to let them go even though it was winter and the nighs were longer. Even now at a little bit past 5pm it was getting darker. Having eaten Kurt went to freshen up a little and to change his clothes.  
"Come on dude, could you be any more slower. For whom are you dressing for?" impatiently whined Finn. To wich Kurt didn't even bother to give an answer.

After what felt like eternity to Finn, but only 5 minutes in realty, they were on their way to met the boys, having previously agreed to met them at one of the hauses.

10 minutes into their walk they were in front of the said hauses. They knocked on the door of the first house as Jeff has instructed them previously. The said man has opened the door, smiling brightly at them.  
"Hi guys, glad you made it. Come on in." he said letting them true the door and following behind. As soon as they walked in they were in the living room, where sat the rest of the boys they had met earlier that day. They also met two more boys Theo and James who were on their way out.  
Jeff, like a proper host gave them the quick tour of the place. He showed them the kitchen and the hall that lead to 5 rooms.  
There was 8 people in one house, and the every room had two sets of bed.

"What a proper gentleman you are babe." said Nick placing Jeff to sit on top of him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What can I say? My momma raised me well."  
"So are you all gay? So is Kurt," said Finn smiling.

"Oh my god Finn" face palmed Kurt looking embarrassed.  
The other boys just sniggered.

"No only Nick, Jeff and our Blainey" said Wes.

"But Wes and David are in denial. They are secretly in a relationship. You should see them, always acting like an old married couple," Jeff piped in.

"Anyway, do you have boyfriend Kurt? If not we have a friend for you." Beamed David wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and ignoring what Jeff has said "speaking of the devil."

"What now David? Must you always speak about me?" said the boy walking in the living room before realizing they had company.


	3. Chapter 3

"This here is our Blainey. Our single pringle."  
The boy just gave David death glear but turned nicly to Finn and Kurt, shaking both of their hands and introducing himself as Blaine.  
Like all the boys here, Blaine was wearing luss grey sweatsuit with letter D on them (presumably Dalton thought Kurt), he also had really tight white shirt that fit him perfectly, showing of his toned arms. His hair was gelled lightly eo that curls were visible, and Kurt just wanted to put his fingers true the boy's soft hair. But nothing else occupied his attention like does hazel eyes, they were full with life, warmth and happiness, shining like two big dimond stones.  
Suddenly Kurt could feel heat raising from his neck, he was cough staring when Blaine's eyes met his. As quickly as possible he awerted his eyes and was now looking at TV. Apparently the boys were putting some game on to play. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes still watching him but he didn't dear look back.

Nick and Jeff decided to go for a stroll,  
"Stroll, my ass, we know what you're up to. Smoochy, smooch" David said giving them air kisses.

"You and Wes should come with us, after all you too David need some alone time with your boo" moked Jeff ducking down so that the pillow Wes trugh at him hit the wall. Though, he didn't have luck the as the second pillow connected to his face.  
Jeff just grinned, "Don't blame me for speaking the truth".  
At that Wes stud up but David put hands on Wes waist, grounding him down, "Oh you little-" but Nick and Jeff didn't hear the rest of the sentance because Nick quickly pulled his boyfriend out of the house and out of reach for Wes to strangle him. Jeff definitely like to taunt Wes, the boy had no filter.

There was now 6 of them left and only 5 controller's. Kurt was the one who decided not to play, he just sat and watched them. He really wasn't that into games and couldn't even tell you what they were playing.

Unfortunately or fortunately he sat on the couch next to to Blaine, and every time Blaine shifted they would touch. Their legs pressed together.

They chatted and found out that the boys from Dalton were, just like Finn and Kurt, in the glee club. So there was a chance for future competitions.  
"If my girl found out that we are fraternizing with our competition she would freak out," said Finn.  
"She would probably have a mental breakdown or two."  
"She sounds lovely," chuckled Nick.

"David watch out, there is someone behind you" shrieked Wes.

"Damn Wes couldn't you be any more louder, I don't think they heard you in the other houses." Blaine uttered.

"I dont care. We must play again and win. I'm not part of loser team."

"Don't mind him, he's just a little competitive, he's not usually like that. You should see him when he's.." David began while patting Wes on the shoulder but losing traigh of thoughts.

Blaine just snorted, like Wes had calm side for sure.  
"You and Rachel would probably kill each other, and probably everybody around you," said Kurt, nodding his haid knowingly.

"Okay boys we can do it this time. Lets play like our lifes depend on it" Mark motivated other boys.

"Well your life depends on it," muttered Wes under the breath so only David who sat on his right side heard him.

"Sorry, what did you say couldn't hear you?" asked Finn.

"I said tha-"

"He said that we will do good." David quickly interrupted.

"Do you want to play?" asked Blaine turning to Kurt, " I will give you my controller if you want."

"No, you just play. I don't think Wes could take another lose. And i don't won't to get on Wes's bad side."

They played couple of more times, but had only won 2 times so Wes was prepared to murder someone.  
"Weasly it's just a game, don't be a wuss" Mark provoked.  
Wes gaped at him, "It's just a game? It's just a game? Let me go David I want to have a go on him!"


	4. Chapter 4

The first night in the cabin wasn't to bad. The bed was comfortable even though it wasnt like Kurts king bed. Finn's snoring was annulate by the wind howling and tree's swaying in the ritam of the wind. Kurt woke up around 3am and went down to use toilet, not wanting to wake Finn up he took his phone and turned on the light, seing as his battery was at 3% he hurried not wanting to end up in the dark when the battery dies.  
Just as he was going to reenter the bedroom light went out. Quitley as possible he felt his way around bed, his hands searching in the dark for charger. Having finaly found one he put it on charger and restarted his phone. The screen lighted up the room just enough so he could find his way to the bed easily. But just as was about to do it a hand was placed on his back, his breath hintch, and he jumped back. The scream didn't left his through though.  
Turning around the relief washed over him, putting a hand over his heart he hissed, his breath still speed up "Finn, what the hell? Are you planing to give me a heart attack? Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sory dude" Finn grinned and walked out of the room.  
Kurt watched him dumbstruck, muttering under his breath as he got on the bed and under his warm blankets and just like that sleep overtook him.

He woke up around 7am, the room was still dimmed because of the light fog preventing sun from shining at its fullest. Thats why winter mornings were his favorite. Quietly he went through closet, settling for white jeans and worm brown jumper and green t-shirts underneath it.  
He done his morning rutin, got dressed and went to make coffee.

"Morning," he called out to Burt and Carole getting in the kitchen and making a cup of coffee.

"Morning kid", Burt said as he was turning new page of newspapers he bought yesterday. Apparently there was a near by market.

"You're up early sweetheart. I thought you would take advantage and sleep longer, having no school," said Carole while grabbing some ingrediance from the fridge.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep and the morning is my favorite part of the day. So I will just grab my coffee and if anybody needs me I will be at the porch." Having said that he took the blanket from living room and book that had captured his attention yesterday, settling outside on the bench.

The morning was truly wonderful, the snow was lightly falling, the smell of nature mixed with coffee, he was in heaven.  
Having a sip of coffee he put it next to him and opened book. It was Dostoyevsky's " The brothers Karamazov", one of his favorite writers. Even though he wouldn't call himself bookworm there is time when he just likes to get lost in the storys, the lifes of characters and their different personality's and views. Though, he was more of a light reader- Harry Potter books were his favorites- he could appreciate classics too.  
Its not rare that he doesn't notice whats going around him, forgetting about his worries and insecurity.

"Morning" called out a voice.

"Mornig" said Kurt as he raised his head, oh and it was Blaine.

"Nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Where are you off to this early?" asked Kurt little awkwardly.

"I'm just going to the market, if I left it for the boys to do they would starve to death." beamed Blaine as he walked backwards, "Well see you on my way back."

"Yeah, bye," breathed out Kurt, watching as Blaine got furder in the distance almost despairing now. He shook his head to get rid of Blaines siluet still wandering in his head.

 _Right I was reading_ , thought Kurt.  
The book was spiritual drama, just from the beginning he could tell that it was psychologically heavy, definatley wasn't book for everyone.  
He got to read about 15 pages when Blaine appeared in front of him again, this time he heard the footsteps approaching.  
"I was hopping you'd still be here," smiled Blaine, "Do you have anything planed for today?"

Those perfect hazel eyes glistening bright, and those cute cheeks and nose that were pink from the cold, could he be any more perfect, wondered Kurt feeling the heat rise to his own cheeks because Blaine wanted to see him again.

"Nope, maybe do some exploring the mountain, or something like that."

"If you want you can join me and guys, we were planning on going to the lake, it's frozen and there is a guy that rents ice skates."

"I will ha-" began Kurt but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.  
"Dude, do I hear something about skating? We are in," Finn peeking out.

"Awesome, we will stop by your cabin on our way than. Here put your number in so I can tell you when to be ready," said Blaine while getting on the porch, taking the bag of groceries in his left hand so he could pick out his phone from the pocket of his jacket. He handed it out to Kurt who quickly typed in his number.

"Expect to get message somewhere after lunch. Bye guys, see you later," said Blaine already of the porch and on the track. Kurt and Finn called out their bye's before Finn got inside and told Kurt that breakfast was ready. Blaine glanced back and smiled at Kurt who was looking at him, light blush creeping on his checks.

He got inside and sat on the chair across from Finn who was already eating, not bothering to wait for anybody.  
"So what do I hear? We came here as a family and now you boys don't want to hang out with us?" Burt joked.  
"Well you can come with us," Kurt said, but Finn kicked him under the table, his eyes bugging out. Kurt hissed, "hey, what was that for?"

"As much as we want you to come with us I'm sure you have something planed, so we won't mind if you don't. Really," Finn said.

"Ah sweety, I think he's embarrassed of his cool parents," Carol giggled.

"Mom, you don't say you are cool, that just makes you uncool."

"As a matter of fact, we do have something planned, and you are not invited, we only hang out with cool crowd" jokingly said Burt.  
Finn just growled, cringing internally.  
After breakfast thay had light walk around, nothing to much because they would be going with the Warblers later.


	5. Chapter 5

As Blaine promised, around half past three Kurt got the message to be ready in half an hour. He quickly changed so now he was wearing his black skiny jeans.

Since it was cold, they were well dressed.  
They put their caps on head, scarws around necks, glows on hands, put on thick jackets and boots, ready for the freezing weather. As they got outside they saw boys laughing and throwing snowballs, Jeff was in front of them running from Wes who aimed every snowball at him.

As Finn and Kurt joined them, they did the same. It felt like Finn and Kurt were already part of the group.  
Jeff was still running, now dragging Nick with him because they were holding hands.

David helped Wes to make snowballs quicker, handing it to him as soon as he made them. Finn was talking to Mark who would occasionally throw snowballs at Wes. "He did it," Mark pointed at Finn, blaming him when Wes turned around with his deahtglear.  
Blaine and Kurt were behind them talking.  
They were discussing about their interest, about musicals, fashion, youtubers, well about everything.  
Currently they were deep in the world of movies and books, Harry Potter to be precised. Blaine said he had grow up watching movies, there wasn't a year that would pass without atleast two Harry Potter movie marathons. He had only two years ago got in the world of books, since then reread them 5 times. And if he could bring somebody to life it would probably be Lupin and Tonks. He was Gryffindor in heart and Gryffindor on pottermore, unlike Kurt who got one time Slytherin and other Hufflepuff, eather way he wasn't complaining. Kurt's favorite family were Weasley's, being an only child he envied them because of their siblings bond. But that was before Finn became his brother.

As they talked, they didn't seem to acknowledge others around them so David had to say something about it, to provoke a little, "Aww you are so cute. If I didn't know you I would think you were dating, but as I do know you I tottaly think you are in love."

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous because his partner is more interested in bombarding Jeff with snowballs than talking to him," Blaine smirked.

"You guys really seem like a family. It's nice to see that."

"Yeah, deep down we really love each other. Even Wes loves Jeff, but very deep deep down."

"Yeah, not really" called out Wes.

Kurt sniggered, "I get it, it's like us wit New Directions. We make fun of each other and bicker a lot but there isn't a thing we wouldn't do for each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Getting nearer the lake they could see about 20 people skating, family's with kids, couples.

They got their skates and put them on.  
"Oh man, will the ice break?" worryingly asked some kid.  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much kid, it only happans twice in the day. And only when there is someone bigger. So you should be safe, exept maybe for you," the man jokingly pointed at Finn who just glared at him.  
"He was joking, right?" ask Finn, distress clear in his voice.

When they got on the ice Jeff and Nick went on their own, holding hands and looking so happy and purre. That must've be what true love looks like, thought Kurt. What would he give to have someone to hold hands with, but that won't happen soon.

On the other side David was holding on to Wes for his deer life, with one hand on shoulder and the other on the waist. He was so unstable, and would at any moment fall and drag Wes with him. Scratch that last thought, this was true love.

"Guys, could you be any more adorable, try to tame it down though, you don't to make Nick and Jeff work to get to your level of cuteness," Mark tountingly smiled knowing that Wes couldn't do anything as he was at the moment preoccupied with David.

"Finn, could you not stand so close to me? You heard the man, I dont want to be dragged to watter when ice shatters," joked Kurt.  
"Why? I wanna hug you little bro. Come here buddy," said Finn getting neerer as Kurt started to skating faster.

"Not taking that chance, I will give you that hug when we are safe on the land though, that's if you don't fall in," called out Kurt.

They skated like that until the sun started to faid behind the mountain, the sunset was truly magical. The sky was a carpet of mixed colors, from orange to purple and it was breathtaking. Kurt took out his phone and managed to take a couple of photos before Jeff made a grab for it. He started taking pictures of David and Wes, who were going in front of the grupe and talking, not caring about anybody else. Seeing as he probabley wouldn't make Jeff give him his phone back, he didn't even bother trying. This mountain air was getting to him more than he thought. He didn't have a worry in the world. Although it did help that he was talking to Blaine, that boy makes him feel all kinds of amazing.  
Later he would find out that Jeff almost filled all his memory with how much photos he took. They even managed to take a group shot.

Carole and Burt had amazing day as well, they had climed to the top of the maintain and had the pleasure of seeing beautiful panorama.  
"And to think you could've come with us," teased Carole.

Having finished dinner and cleand the dishes Kurt got up the stairs bringing his book planning to read it some more.

But as Kurt was about to sit on the bed his phone buzzed. It was message from Blaine, as he opened it, a big smile spread over his face.

I had really nice time talking to you (: -B

He typed out his replay saying that he had fun too.  
That's how they started messaging back and forth.  
Blaine even send him photo he had took of David and Wes, sitting tangled one in other as they watched TV.

Omg Blaine! They are clearly in denial :'D -K

That's what she said. David's ex girlfriend I mean. -B

Before he knew it he was messaging Blaine for almost an hour. His book lying on the bed, forgotten.

Do you and Finn want to have sleepover with us tomorrow? We were planning on having movie night. -B

Depends. What kind of movies? -K

Probably horror. -B

No thanks, I will pass on that as I'm not a fan of getting scared. But I will ask Finn if he wants. -K

Please Kurt, please. Don't leave me alone. We can be scared together. -B

As Kurt read the message his heart speed up, _lord what is he doing to me_. He could just imagine his puppy dog look, big eyes, lower lip pushed forward. How could he say no to that?

Fine. I will come too, only because you asked so nicely. But I still have to ask dad and Carole. So don't get your hopes up too soon. -K

Oh I know they will let you, it's going to be fantastic. As long as Mark doesn't try to prepare dinner. I swear he is trying to poison us. -B

They were deep in conversation that Kurt didn't even noticed when Finn got in bed. Only when he heard the creaking of the bed as Finn tried to make himself comfortable.

"Dude, are you still texting him?"  
"Mhm, he asked if we wanted to come to sleepover tomorrow. To watch some movies and probably play videogames."  
"Sweet. Can't wait," and with that he passed out, snoring lightly.

Good night Kurt. Sweet dreams xo -B

Good night Blaine. xo -K

Before he put his phone down he looked through the photos Jeff had previously took. There were perfect, he even got a couple of shots of Blaine and him without their knowledge, and he was glad. He would have to frame a couple of those.  
With thoughts of Blaine he slowly started to drift off, smile on his face as sleep overcome him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pleas can we?" pleaded Finn.  
It was morning and they were having breakfast when Kurt asked if they could have sleepover with boys from Dalton.  
Burt wasn't hundred percent sure if it was good idea to let them when they met the boys not even two days ago. But seeing as Carole wasn't against it he reluctantly agreed to let them go. They would be going around six so at least he made them promise to go with him and Carole on hiking, which they agreed to.

At around five Kurt started packing his beg, outfit for tomorrow (no way he will be in the same outfit two days in a row), underwear and pajamas. He took the longest time deciding what to wear now, settling for red skinny jeans that made his ass look good, and gray knitted jumper paird with T-shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He chose with care unlike Finn who grabbed first thing he noticed and threw it in the bag, except for two game controllers which he put with care.

Somewhere around six they knocked on the door, and were greated by Wes this time.

They played games and eat a lot of unhealthy junk food but who could blame them. They were teenage boys after all.  
As Blaine had said Mark offered to make dinner to which all boys protested exept for Finn who didn't have any idea. Luckily they managed to persuade him not to when Blaine said that the pizza was on it's way. Who would have thought that there was pizzeria at mountain?

To Kurt's dismay, when it came time to watch a movie it was decided for The Conjuring, and later if it wasn't to late The Woman in black. They were contemplating on The Exorcist too, but seeing as eveyone watched it already except maybe Kurt, it was decided not to. Kurt really dodged a bullet with that one.

Nick put movie on as boys lind up on the sofa, or on the pillows that were spred allover the floor. Mark nearly burned the kitchen down by simply making popcorn. Still he ate them half burned. Everyone turned down his offer of popcorns,  
"Yeah, I wasn't planning on getting stomach ache, so no thank you," grimaced Jeff.

The only one who didn't have any problem with popcorns was Finn. That boy could eat anything you give him.

As movie begun playing Kurt shifted a little closer to Blaine who was sitting next to him, Blaine's arm around the back of the chair so that he was almost big spooning Kurt.

Most of the movie he spend looking through his fingers or looking anywhere else but TV, he may be scared, but it was the best decision he made. Blaine's worm body was so calming, warmth radiating from him -and also _he smells nicely_ , thought Kurt.  
At one point he decided it was enough, he won't be coward and from that point he would watched entire movie without putting his hands up to protect himself from those horrid scenes. And oh boy did he chose a moment to be brave, two sisters were sleeping when a devil started to pull one's leg, and he just couldn't bare it. But he watched regardless, flinching everytime something scary happened. And that wardrobe scene, no clothes for him, all his designer clothes were already being mourned in his head as he will not dare to open closet any time soon. _Oh Marc Jacobs we had our fun_ , thought Kurt. How could they made something so purre as wardrobe look so scary, damn them. Oh boy, he really shouldn't see The Babadook or Boogeyman than.

Through out the movie he unconsciously moved closer to Blaine, as the movie was nearing the end he was practically in Blaines lap, Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

Blaine also had his fair share of scares, ducking behind Kurt. A couple of scenes he tried to hide nestling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Goosebumps taking over him as Blaine's hot breath caressed his skin.

As it was 1am, half of the boys decided it was time for sleep, but the other half stayed and kept watching movie. Nick and Jeff whent to their room and Blaine took Kurt to his room, as Blaine didn't have roommate. Of course there were two beds, he wouldn't be sharing one with Blaine, not that he would complaint. Finn would be with Mark but they didn't plan on going to bed soon or at all.

Every room had it's own bathroom, conected to the room and Blaine like a proper gentleman let Kurt go first.  
When he was finished Blaine went next, Kurt intended on waiting for him, not wanting to fall asleep alone in the bedroom as movie scenes wandered in his head, so he bussied himself with the phone.  
As soon as he heard the door he looked up and was met with Blaine in nothing but towel around his waist, a couple of droops of water slowly driping down his creamy well toned chest, and those strong arms.  
"Sorry, I forgot my pajamas," said Blaine quickly getting to his bed where they layed, putting them on as fast as he could, light blush taking over his cheeks.  
Of course you did, thought Kurt.

They got under the blankets, lightly talking.

"I can't believe you persuaded me into watch horror movie, how will I fall asleep now? What if something starts pulling my leg? Oh my god Blaine check the closet!"

"Calm down, I will protect you," reassuringly said Blaine.

"Yeah, like that would help. You against the demon. Maybe I can persuade him to take only you, though."

Blaine chuckled, "scaredy pants ," smiling broadly. "Let me put some music on to evert your attention."

 _You do that just fine on yourself_ , thought Kurt.

Of course, he put on teenage dream by Katy Perry, humming softly in the rytham of the song. But that really did help.  
Blaine's soft voice playing in his head as he fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kurt woke up before Blaine, it was around 9 o'clock. Blaine sleeping form lying while soft breaths came from his mouth. He was half-covered as the blankets sliped of from all the shifting. It was a bit chilly in the room so Kurt carefully dragged blanket up to cover Blaine's chest, gently tucking him in. He stood there looking at the most beautiful boy, eyes taking in his entire face. He brought his hand up and moved the curl from Blaines face. It was so soft that Kurt nearly forgotten that he was headed to bathroom. _Good thing he's a sleep, I must look like a total creep._

Checking his phone for new messages he saw his reflection on the screen, and boy did he have what to see. Thank god Blaine was asleep so he had time to fix his hair that was sticking in every direction. No way he would let this boy see him in all his morning glory.  
Quickly he done his work, all the products worked their wonder so his hair was now styled like usual.

Returning to the room, Blaine was sitting on the bed fully dressed playing with his phone.  
"Hi," breathed out Kurt, chough in amazement of Blaine's gel free hair. _How didn't I notice it sooner_ \- he wondered.

"Hi," brightly said Blaine before it got to him that his hair was probably like wilde jungle, quickly putting his hands up to prevent Kurt from seeing that monster, "Kurt look away, I'm hideous!"

That just earned him laughs from Kurt who sat down next to him and started playing with his curls. "Don't be silly, I like it this way. It's so soft, why on earth would you try to hide it. Btw nice Harry Potter reference."

"You really like it?" shyly asked Blaine, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah Blaine, it's perfect just like you," blushing furiously at his own words, well done Kurt could you be any more obvious.

"For the record I like yours too. Not just when it's styled."

"Than- wait when did you saw it unstyled?" panic in his eyes.

"Well I was thirsty"- _for you_ , Kurt thought, finishing in his head Blaine's sentence while cringing at his own thoughts.

"Sorry what did you say?" I was too busy dreaming about you.

"Well basically I got up in the middle of the night and that's how I saw it. But what did I hear about me being purrfect?"

"Purrfect? Really Blaine?"

"Hey, don't change the subject."

"You clearly misunderstood me. I said that your hair was perfect just as-" struggling to find right word he finished weakly. "-YuGi. you know like YuGiOh?"

"You did not."

"I did to."

Blaine furrowed his face, just like little kid who wanted to have it his way. "Don't make me tickle you," warned he.

"You wouldn't! I can't believe I was a fool to let you on my weakness. I see how it is. Tickle me as much as you want mister, this lips are now seald for you," said Kurt, motioning the closing of a zipper.

"You leave me no choice then. I won't enjoy this," and with that he started to tickle him relentlessly, Kurt's eyes already filled with tears, struggling to breath. He fell backwords on the bed so as he tried to stop Blaine.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender," he breathed out.

Smiling, Blaine laid his head next to Kurt who was trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that fot couple of minutes, Kurt looking at the celing (suddenly too interesting) and Blaine looking at his lips.  
"You are perfect though," quietly said Kurt breaking the silence.  
A moment passed and then Blaine brought his hand up and lightly turned Kurt's head to look at him, caressing his cheek.

Blain's eyes searchingly looked at Kurts, trying to astablish if he was serious.

Kurt unconsciously started bitting down on his lower lip.

Getting up on his elbows he was above Kurt, as his eyes flickered on those soft lips, as he slowly leaned in. He could practically feel Kurt's breath on his skin as their lips almost met, a couple of inches apart.

And than Blaine fell of the bed and Kurt jolted up in sitting position as the door of his room opend abruptly.

"What're you doing on the floor Blaine?" incredulously asked Jeff.

"Don't you knock?" Blaine spat, shooting daggers at the boy.

"Why? Did I interrupted something," asked Jeff looking between the pair.

"Never mind. What did you and your manners want?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were up, and also the boys are sleeping on the couch so to speak. You should see Wes and David, they are too cute if you ask me. And Nick and I were going to scare them, I brought Michael Myers mask from home. So?"

"So what?"

"So do you want to join us? Maybe pull at their legs or scream?" Said Jeff like it was the most obvios thing.

"I don't think that that's good idea. Wes will berry you," Kurt join in the conversation, as he was sitting quietly till then.

"He will have to chatch me first," grinned Jeff.

"We will not participate, but will gladly watch as he chases you down and slowly kills you. Don't call out our names when that happeneds."

"Drama queen," Jeff exited the room with his goofy smile plastered over his face, "That boy surely has death wish," said Kurt.

"You have no idea," smiled Blaine getting up from the floor and taking Kurt's hand. "Come on, we have to see this."

They got to thr living room, still holding hands, neither of them letting go. And surly as they got to the couch they saw David and Wes sprowled on the entire couch, cuddling like Ross and Joey from Friends. Light smile tugging on Wes's face as David snuggled him.  
Finn was sleeping on chair next to them, and Mark was on the floor. He must have been pushed out by Wes or David.

"Babe, maybe we shouldn't do this," Nick rethinking the situation.

"Nonsense, we'll be fine. Play the track."  
Scary music came from Nicks phone as Jeff started to gently shake his sleeping friend, gradually shaking harder and faster, beginning to whisper really loudly.

"Knock it down Jeff," sleepy mumbled Wes trying to shake a hand that was shaking him.  
Irritated as he was, he opened his eyes and as he was met with the killer he jumpt in place kicking David while frantically motioned his arms in every direction and screaming.  
Finn woke up confused, looking around to see what was happening.  
It took Wes about one minute to chatch on it was Jeff, and when he did he immediately got on his fet and started to chase Jeff who was already out of the door. It didn't bother him, he was only in slepers as he got on the snow.

While all that was happening Mark was still heavily asleep, mumbling something and changing positions to make himself more comfortable.

These boys were truly something special.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii, so I just wanted to ask whether** **someone likes this story. E** **ither way, have a nice day/night. :)**

Jeff didn't die after all, Wes took pity on Nick who never did him wrong so he spared his douchebag boyfriend. In reality he didn't really have choice, it would be odd if they came back from the trip without the most irksome person. After a while people would start wondering where that troublesome Jeff was. Also they had glee club to think about, thought annoying as he was he had a nice voice- although easally replecable if you asked Wes. And further more, Wes was a nice person, thank you very much.

Who was he kidding? He let Jeff live because the boy promised to give him the game Wes was eyeing from his collection, he really wanted it but it was no longer available. He would made him do his homework for a week but the boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so that was out of the question.  
Deep down he really cared for that boy, even though he got on his nervs more oftan than not. He was sassy and proud, and it really suited him, but he would never admit it out loud. That would only make things worse, Jeff would see it as a green light for more shenanigans. Poor Nick, who has too deal with him almost 24/7. It's a miracle he didn't go crazy already, or got under the bad influence of his boyfriend. Nick was down on earth, the voice of reason for Jeff but he didn't really try to change him. He was still annoying as before but Nick didn't let him get in some serious trouble he would surely get in if he was single.

"And what do we say Jeff?" asked Nick.  
"Thank you Wes for letting me live, I'm sorry I made you distressed and made you scream like a girl." at which Wes growled but let him finish. "I would say it won't happen again, but that would be lying and I don't lie," smirked Jeff.  
"Well that's the best apologize you will get from him," said Nick amused, hugging his boyfriend from behind.  
"Fine. Just give me that game and I will let you of the hook- for now at least,"said Wes holding his hand up to take the game as Jeff reluctantly handed it to him.

"Well you got of fairly easy," said Blaine who was standing behind them with Kurt, watching the exchange.

"Dude is that P.T.? Wow, and you are giving it away, just like that?" said Finn dumbly as Jeff frowned. It almost made Wes reconsider and return it to him, but just almost. He thought of all he went through, all the taunting, pranks so nope he will not let this one slide without punishment. He will get over the game eventually.

"Guys what did I miss?" asked Mark looking up from where he was laying on the floor. He raised his eyebrows at surprise as he saw Blaine and Kurt holding hands, not saying a thing. Blushing they let go, seeing as the other boys were to buisy to notice before.

"Kurt, we should probably head back, we have our afternoon planned out already. We have to hang out with our parants too."

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff," said Kurt giving a subtle glance at Blaine on which face quickly flashed something, could it be disappointment? Never mind, it was probably Kurt's wild imagination.

As he got his bag they left, but not before thanking the boys for the great time and promising to see eachother soon.

"What did I see back there Blaine?" asked Mark smiling broadly as soon as got in the kitchen where the said boy was now sitting alone.

"What?" sheepishly asked Blaine, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"You know. So you like him?"

"I-" he started but abruptly stopped as Jeff peeked in.

"What are we talking about boys?" joyfully asked Jeff.

"Nothing!" he said a little to fast and forcefully than needed.

"Okaaay than. Well eather way, what do you think if I should-"

"You probably shouldn't," added Mark not letting him finish.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say," frown on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I know where you were headed. No, you shouldn't do anything to Wes, you should be thankful you are still alive."

"Fine. But just so you know, he secretly enjoys my pranks, maybe even more that me."

At that Mark and Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

As the other boys got in the kitchen, Blaine thought Mark had forgotten about their conversation. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"Don't think you are of the hook that easily," whispered Mark as he passed him to get to the fridge.


End file.
